Selamatkan sang Putri!
by Futaku4ever
Summary: Setelah Len dikalahkan oleh Kaito, Rin pun beraksi untuk menyelamatkan Miku dari cengkraman Kaito. Bisakah Rin mengalahkan Kaito? atau justru nasibnya seperti Len? -Chapter 2 Update!
1. Menyelamatkan Miku

Akhirnya, Futa bikin fic untuk fandom Vocaloid ini! Hahaha… padahal ide nya ada, Cuma males ngetiknya aja. Ya udah deh, semoga terhibur dengan fic futa ini!

Selamatkan sang Putri!

Rate : M #plak, ya K lah

Genre : Humor/parody

Diclaimer : Milik Yamaha semakin di depan #plak, Futa Cuma minjem charanya doing

Warning : Humor garing, OOC, gaje ness, Typo (jangan sampai), dan lain lainnya yang males Futa sebutkan

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah kerajaan yang bernama Vocaloid. Di kerajaan itu, semua orang hidup dengan nyaman, mungkin #plak. Hingga suatu hari, Len, sang penjaga kuda kerajaan, berteriak teriak di sepanjang istana.

"Tolong… siapa saja tolonggg.." teriak Len yang suaranya cetar membahana *?* itu. Akhirnya dia pun sampai di tujuannya, yaitu di singgasana yang mulia Rin. Tetapi Len tetap saja berteriak meskipun dia sudah berada di depan Yang mulia Rin.

"Tolongg… yang mulia tolongg.." teriak Len.

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Mi-miku sama telah diculik!" dan dengan gaje nya, Len malah berputar mengelilingi ruangan itu sambil tetap berteriak gaje. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya bahwa ia sedang sangat panik. Diulangi ya, SANGAT PANIK.

"Diculik sama siapa?" jawab Rin dengan tenang, sekali lagi SANGAT TENANG #lebay mode on

"Sama Kaito sang yami no ou. Arghhhh bagaimana ini?" Len pun malah jadi histeris.

"Ya sudah, Len panggilkan Kesatria untuk menolongnya" perintah Rin.

"Tapi, kita tak punya satupun kesatria" jawab Len. Rin pun berfikir, saking berfikir terlalu keras, hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Tiba tiba, dikepalanya ada lampu*?* yang menyala.

"Aha, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menolong Miku, kau kan bisa menjadi pahlawan di kerajaan ini" ide Rin. Len terlihat berfikir, tetapi pada akhirnya Len pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan cara mengalahkan si bakaito itu. Kau harus mengumpulkan anak buah yang bisa kau manfaatkan. Kau harus mencari item item yang bisa membantu. Kau juga harus mencapai level seratus *?* untuk mengalahkannya" jawab Rin. Bentar dulu, perasaan nih kayak jadi game deh.

"Ya sudah, aku akan bertekad untuk mengalahkan Kaito sang Yami no ou itu" dengan segera, Len mulai berkelana untuk mengalahkan Kaito itu.

"Selamat jalan Len, semoga kau berhasil untuk mengalahkannya! Agar perdamaian bisa terjadi!" teriak Rin saat Len keluar dari kerajaan.

* * *

Berbagai hala rintangan telah dilewati, berbagai misi juga sudah diselesaikan. Apalagi untuk mengumpulkan anak buah, sudah ada. Yang menjadi rintangan bagi len hanya satu, yaitu mengalahkan si Kaito, sang Yami no ou.

Sementara itu, ditempat Kaito

"Ahahahaha….. dengan ini aku menang telak. Uno!" teriak Kaito sambil mengeluarkan kartu uno nya. Miku hanya menghela nafas. _'Lagi lagi aku kalah nih'_ batin Miku merenungi nasibnya.

Sudah di jadiin tahanan sama Kaito, main Uno pun dia kalah mulu. Hah… nasib nasib #plak

"Ahh… masa aku kalah mulu sih. Kapan menangnya coba" jawab Miku. Kaito yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini raja eskrim dan juga raja Uno ha… ha…. Ha….. Uhuk.. Uhuk.." tuh kan, saking kerasnya, sampai batuk batuk. Nih baygon, lumayan kan batuk hilang nyawa pun melayang huahaha….

"Sadis lu thor sama gue" jawab Kaito.

Bodo amat, emang gue peduli. Balik ke ceritanya!

MIku hanya bisa merenungi nasibnya hingga akhirnya, BRAKKK, seseorang menjebol pintu gua tempat Kaito sembunyi (Reader : emang gua ada pintu?. Author : udah deh, pura pura ada aja ya! #author di buang ke mars) ternyata, yang mendobrak itu Len!

"Heh bakaito! Lepaskan Miku – sama" jawab Len. Kaito yang merasa dihina tidak terima di lecehkan oleh seorang anak shota *?* penyuka pisang itu.

"Apanya yang baka, kalau mau ngejek liat tuh badan. Dasar shota! Udah sana pulang" dengan tidak elitnya, Len diusir dari gua.

"Woi! Gue kesini mau ngajak lu tanding, Bakaito" keluar deh bahasa gaulnya Len.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantangan mu. Ayo kalau berani, sini lawan aku!" Kaito pun mulai menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk menyerang Len.

Sementara itu, Miku dan author *?* pun menyemangati Len. SEMANGAT LEN, KALAHKAN SI BAKA ITU!

"Len, ayo hajar dia. Semangka, semangat kakak *?*!" teriak Miku menyemangati Len.

"Hehehe.. liat tuh, banyak yang menyemangati. Bahkan author juga menyemangati. Lah mana pendukungmu, Bakaito hahaha…." Jawab Len. Kaito hanya bisa menggeram, karena dia gak ada yang mendukungnya.

"Terlalu sadis caramu…. masa aku tak ada yang mendukung? Kan aku ini paling kece dan sekseh di vocaloid" Kaito pun mulai bernarsis narsis ria. Len yang melihat itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan jijik. Jangankan Len, author aja pingin muntah ngedengernya.

"Author, kau terlalu jahat padaku" jawab Kaito lebay.

Terus, gue harus jungkir balik sambil koprol gitu? Udah balik sana ke cerita #nendang Kaito balik ke alam baka # dihajar Kaito fc

"Salam olahraga *?*, disini Piko Utatane (bener gak tulisannya?) akan menjadi host untuk pertandingan ini. Baiklah, disini kita lihat sebuah pertandingan besar antara Kaito, sang Yami no ou, dengan Len, sang penjaga kuda kerajaan. Siapakah yang akan menang, kita lihat saja. Ronde pertama!" Luka pun berjalan dengan membawa papan diatasnya pertanda ronde pertama dimulai.

Piko POV

Telihat Len mulai bersiap melancarkan serangan kepada Kaito, dan berhasil mengenai eskrim Kaito pemirsa! Bentar dulu, woy Kaito, kalau mau makan eskrim liat liat keadaan dulu dong! Masa bertarung sambil makan eskrim? Dasar eskrim maniak.

Baiklah, kita kembali kepada pertandingan. Kaito mulai menyerang len dengan kekuatan eskrim yang dicolong dari paddle pop *?* dan, wuahh… berhasil mengenai pisang yang sedang dimakan Len. Eh bentar, ada yang aneh deh. Woy kalian berdua! Jangan makan eskrim sama pisang dulu, tuh selesain pertandingan kalian! Dasar Baka!

"Gomen ne, habis laper" jawab mereka berdua. Haduh.. udah deh lanjutin aja dah. Akhirnya Len menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang ke Kaito dan… tidak berhasil pemirsa sekalian. Kaito dengan kekuatannya, menyogok anak buahnya Len dengan eskrim, sangat tidak elit sekali.

Tetapi Len tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia menggunakan kekuatan raja pisang *?* dan.. Kaito terlempar kea rah… gue? Woy jangan kesini, Arggghhhh…. Zzrrrttt… zrrrttttt (Author : Ya, kamera nya pecah deh. Ryuukyu, ambil (baca : nyolong) yang baru! Ryuukyu : Siap Author)

Aduh, jadi benjol kan kepala gue. Ya udah, ronde pertama selesai. Selanjutnya kita akan melangsungkan ronde kedua, yang akan digantikan oleh saudari Luka.

Piko POV end

Akhirnya Piko menggantikan tugas Luka menjadi pembawa papan. Ronde kedua pun akan segera dimulai. Para pahlawan dan penjahat kita sedang bersiap siap untuk bertarung kembali.

"Bentar deh, ini kenapa kayak jadi gulat? Dasar author baka" jawab Len.

Biarin aja lah, kan ini yang ada di pikiran author, mau gimana lagi coba. Balik sana ke cerita!

"Baiklah, saya Luka Megurine akan menggantikan saudara Piko untuk memandu acara (tak berguna) ini" jawab Luka.

Luka POV

Baiklah, ronde dua sudah dimulai. Kita lihat, Len sudah mulai menyerang Kaito dengan jurus pisangnya itu, tapi oh.. ditahan oleh kekuatan eskrim paddle pop *?* itu. Sangat menarik ya, jadi ingin makan tuna bakar pake petai sama lalapannya *?* (Apa! Luka suka petai sama lalapan, hebat #plak) oke, sekarang jangan bahas makanan dulu.

Terlihat HP kaito yang mulai menunjukan peningkatan yang drastis, pemirsa. Sepertinya Kaito terkena diabetes *?* gara gara makan eskrim mulu. Di lain pihak, ternyata Len HP nya tetap seimbang, kayaknya darahnya beku sehingga tidak terjadi apa apa pada HP nya dikarenakan kaito selalu menyerangnya dengan kekuatan eskrimnya.

Dannn….. Kaito menyerang lagi, kali ini dia mendapat kan tambahan kekuatan dari Miku, yaitu…. NEGI POWER! Sepertinya Len terluka atas pengkhianatan perang *?* ini. Oke, ini malah tambah kacau, Len sudah mulai tak terkendali, dan dengan membabi buta dia menyerang Kaito habis habisan.

Apakah Kaito kalah? Ternyata tidak pemirsa. Sekali lagi katakan TIDAK pada narkoba, eh salah baca deng. Akhirnya, pemenang kali ini adalah KAITO SANG YAMI NO OU, pemirsa. Beri tepuk tangannya dong (SFX : PROK… PROK… PROK…. ) saya Luka Megurine melaporkan dari tempat kejadian *?*.

Luka POV end

Luka dan Piko pun langsung pergi dari gua Kaito. Sementara itu, Kaito hanya ber hahaha ria, karena dia menang telak dari Len.

"Ha.. ha… ha… sudah kubilang kan, kau akan kalah. Akulah yang paling terkuat, Miku sudah menjadi miliku hahaha… Ohok.. ohok…." Ya elah kek, ni baygonnya. Makanya jangan banyak ketawa.

"Oy author, kasih obat yang waras dikit napa, masa dikasih baygon sih?" jawab Kaito.

Bersyukur dong, udah bagus di kasih obat. Sana balik ke cerita.

"Dasar author gak waras" ejek Kaito.

Udah dibilang, balik ke cerita baka!

Len yang merasa kalah, hanya bisa pundung dipojokan sambil ngorek ngorek tanah pakai ranting yang ada. Tiba tiba, terdengar suara yang gak tau berasal darimana, mugkin dari Purwakarta #Plak.

"Game Over. Len telah dikalahkan Oleh Kaito. Mau mencoba lagi?" Tanya suara itu. Len pun berfikir sambil makan banana split *?*. Akhirnya, len memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba lagi" jawab Len. Dan seketika, bumi seolah tampak berputar. Lalu, Len pun kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Len pun terbagun di depan istana. Dengan segera, Len pergi menuju tempat yang mulia Rin. Akhirnya Len sampai di tempat yang mulia Rin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, apakah berhasil?" Tanya Rin

"Mananya yang berhasil? Gatot, gagal total semuanya" jawab Len dengan lesu.

"Ya elah, jadi gak ada perdamaian deh. Sia sia dong perjuanganku untuk menyuruhmu pergi menyelamat Miku – sama deh" jawab Rin.

"Tunggu, jadi Miku itu bukan anak mu, Rin?" Tanya Len dengan wajah yang kusam.

"Ya bukanlah, tapi diceritanya Miku memang anakku. Dan jangan memanggilku Rin! Panggil aku yang mulia" jawaban Rin malah membuat Len nambah frustasi.

"Arghhh… aku gak ngerti. Ya udah deh, mending yang mulia aja yang nyelamatin Miku – sama, saya akan menjaga kerajaan ini hingga yang mulia kembali" Rin pun kaget mendengar jawaban Len.

"Hah.. aku , ta-tapi aku kan ratu disini" jawab Rin membela diri.

"Tapi kan yang mau perdamaian di kerajaan ini yang mulia" jawab Len.

"iya juga ya, kau ada benarnya Len. Baiklah aku akan menyelamatkan Miku" jawab Rin. Dengan segera, Rin pun mulai berkemas untuk berkelana menyelamat kan Miku dari cengkraman Kaito sang Yami no ou. Sementara Len langsung pergi ke rumahnya dan tertidur.

Bisakah Rin menyelamatkan Miku? Apakah nanti Rin bernasib sama dengan Len? Apakah Miku akan menang bermain Uno dengan Kaito? Apakah Len akan bangun dari tidurnya? Apakah Piko dan Luka akan menjadi komentator lagi? Dan apakah author akan ada ide untuk melanjutkan cerita gaje ini? Saksikan lah di bioskop terbakar anda #plak

TBC

Futa : Akhirnya Futa buat lagi fanfic baru! Hore… #tebar tebar pisau. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu death should not have taken thee!

Len : Ah lu jahat thor. Masa gue di jadiin penjaga kuda kerajaan? Gak elit banget.

Kaito : Masa orang batuk di kasih Baygon? Mau bikin mati apa!

Futa : Biarin aja, lagipula gue gak peduli kok kalau Kaito mati. Kalau Len mati, baru gue peduli.

Kaito : Jahat lu thor #pundung di pojokan.

Ryuu : Nah, sementara Futa – sama pergi entah kemana, Kaito pundung dipojokan, Review ya minna!


	2. Saatnya Rin beraksi!

"_iya juga ya, kau ada benarnya Len. Baiklah aku akan menyelamatkan Miku" jawab Rin. Dengan segera, Rin pun mulai berkemas untuk berkelana menyelamat kan Miku dari cengkraman Kaito sang Yami no ou. Sementara Len langsung pergi ke rumahnya dan tertidur._

Selamatkan sang Putri!

Rate : K

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Diclaimer : Yamaha semakin di depan #plak. Futa Cuma minjem para charanya doang kok

Warning : udah ada di chapter sebelumnya, jadi gak usah ngejelasin lagi ya! #Plak

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Rin pun pergi dari kerajaan nya untuk menyelamatkan Miku. Rin mulai mengumpulkan item item yang berguna untuk melawan Kaito sang Yami no ou. Rin juga mengumpulkan pasukan seperti Len, bedanya kalau Len milih pasukannya sesama suka pisang (berarti monyet dong #Plak), kalau Rin sesama suka jeruk.

Sementara itu, di tempat Kaito.

"Ah.. hari ini panas banget! heh Bakaito, ada eskrim rasa Negi *?* gak?" Tanya Miku yang sedang mangap mangap kayak ikan kepanasan. Sedangkan Kaito, dia lagi mengutak atik kulkasnya yang penuh dengan eskrim.

"Ahay, Ketemu eskrimnya! Nih eskrim rasa negi nya" Kaito pun menyerahkan eskrim (laknat) itu kepada Miku. Miku yang merasa senang langsung loncat loncat kayak kelinci kelebihan gula.

Saat Miku akan memakan eskrimnya, tiba tiba, BRAKKK, seseorang mendobrak kembali pintu gua Kaito. Membuat Miku menjatuhkan eskrimnya, dan Kaito malah membuang eskrimnya ke arah Miku.

"TIDAKKK… ESKRIM NEGI KU! RAMBUTKU JUGA JADI LENGKET! TIDAK…." teriak Miku ala telenovela. Rin yang melihat itu hanya sweatdropped. Kaito yang melihat itu, hanya terbengong bengong. Kita hitung mundur!

5…

4..

3..

2..

2..

2..

2..

2..

"Lah author, kok dua mulu?" Tanya Miku.

Kan kayak iklan sarimi itu, DUA….

"Auhor sakau iklan nih!" jawab Rin.

Kayaknya iya deh, udah balik ke cerita!

"Tapi kan hitungannya belum dilanjutin, gimana mulainya?" jawab Kaito.

Bener juga ya #garuk garuk kepala, Ya udah, kita hitung mundur lagi!

3…

2..

1..

Dan…

"ESKRIM KU! NO….." gak Miku, gak Kaito, sama lebaynya deh. Rin pun hanya sweatdropped untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hoy Baka, lepaskan Miku – sama" entah mengapa ucapan ini kayak Len deh.

Kaito yang habis meratapi kepergian eskrimnya yang mendarat dengan indah *?* di rambut Miku, langsung geram.

"Siapa yang baka hah! Masa aku yang kece ini dibilang baka mulu!" Kaito pun mulai bernarsis narsis ria.

"Idih najis, kau itu baka, bukan kece tapi memble" jawab Rin. Author setuju sama Rin, emang Kaito itu memble huahahaha…..

"Kejamnya kalian terhadap diriku ini!" jawab Kaito dengan lebay.

"Emangnya aku peduli? Gak tuh" jawaban dari Rin membuat Kaito pundung di pojokan.

"Hoy Kaito! Aku kesini untuk menantangmu untuk bertarung melawan ku, bukan ngeliat kau pundung" jawaban Rin membuat Kaito bangkit dari kepundungannya *?* dan langsung tertawa.

"Ha.. ha… ha… memangnya siapa kau yang berani menantangku, dada rata? Udah sana pulang aja" Rin yang mendengar itu malah ingin melindes Kaito dengan road roller.

"Siapa yang kau bilang dada rata?" aura Rin pun mulai berubah menjadi hitam. Kaito yang melihat itu hanya menelan ludah. Sementara itu, Miku hanya mengutak atik kulkas Kaito, berharap menemukan eskrim yang rasanya negi.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau bertarung denganku, akan kuterima tantanganmu ha… ha… ha… uhuk.. uhuk…" dasar kakek-kakek, nih baygonnya! Jangan lupa diminum teratur.

"Apaan nih? Masa orang batuk malah dikasih baygon? Dasar author gak waras" jawab Kaito.

Udah deh, yang ada di P3K nya Cuma itu doing. Balik ke cerita!

Kaito pun mulai menyiapkan eskrim nya untuk dimakan *?*, Rin juga menyiapkan sekarung jeruk untuk dimakan (Lah mbak, gak kekenyangan tuh?)

"Salam terong *?*, disini Gakupo mewakili Piko yang sedang sakit perut. EMAK! GAKUPO MASUK TIPI!" dengan gajenya, Gakupo malah loncat loncat di depan kamera yang menyiarkan siaran langsung pertarungan antara Rin dengan Kaito. Luka hanya bisa sweatdropped mendapat patner gila seperti itu.

"Ehem.. baiklah, ronde pertama dimulai" dan bel pun dibunyikan tanda bahwa pertandingan di mulai.

Gakupo POV

Oke pemirsa, pertama tama Rin melancarkan serangan kepada Kaito, dan berhasil….. ditangkas oleh Kaito dengan menggunakan eskrim rasa jeruk. Bukannya menyerang, Rin malah minta eskrim ke Kaito rasa jeruk. Oy Kaito! Sekalian ya eskrim rasa terong *?*.

Baiklah, pertarungan kembali dilanjutkan. Kaito mulai menyerang dengan kekuatan vampire nya, tumben bener. Dia mengerahkan pasukan kelelawarnya untuk menyerang Rin. Dan apakah yang terjadi? Ternyata pasukan kelelawar itu malah menuju ke arah …. Gue? Huaa.. kabur! Zzzrttt.. zrrttt..(Author : Yah, kameranya rusak lagi. Ryuukyu, ambil (baca : nyolong) lagi yang baru. Dan pastikan kali ini kameranya tahan banting! Ryuukyu : Baik author!)

Hah.. hah…. Selamat deh dari serangan kelelawar tadi. Udah sana balik bertarung aja deh, aku mau makan nih eskrim terong.

Gakupo POV end

Kaito dan Rin malah sweatdropped ngeliat Gakupo yang tak diundang tak diantar masuk ke gua Kaito. Luka hanya tepok jidat melihat Gakupo dengan santainya malah makan eskrim.

Saat sedang serius seriusnya bertarung, tiba-tiba, BRAKK, kembali lagi pintu gua Kaito di jebol oleh seseorang.

"Rin – sama! Aku datang menolongmu!" teriak Len sambil membawa Road roller. Kaito yang melihat itu hanya cengo.

"Bentar dulu, tuh Road roller dapet darimana? Ini kan settingnya pas lagi jaman kerajaan!" Tanya Kaito. Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai.

"Oh ini, didatangin dari masa depan lah pake pintu kemana saja doraemon!" jawab Len dengan bangga.

"Kayaknya lu nyolong tuh pintu ya! Hayo ngaku!" jawab Miku.

"Emang nyolong kok dari doraemon nya! Huahahaha…." Miku hanya pokerface mendengarnya. Kaito mulai merasa akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Bagus Len, kerja bagus. Sekarang kita hajar si Yami no ou itu!" dengan segera, Rin menaiki Road roller itu, lalu mulai mengejar Kaito.

Kaito yang melihat tanda bahaya itu langsung melarikan diri dari gua nya. Len dan Rin hanya tertawa kayak Nutty mendapatkan permen se benua Asia.

"Huaa… kalian curang! Masa bawa bawa Road roller sih" teriak Kaito sambil lari.

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang gak boleh bawa road roller ya? Perasaan gak tuh" jawab Len dengan entengnya. Dengan (sangat) sengaja, Rin menambah kecepatan road rollernya, membuat Kaito menambah kecepatan larinya.

"HUAA… EMAK! TOLONG KAITO INI…." Teriak Kaito. Sayangnya kau itu tak mempunyai emak Kaito. Dan seharian itu, Kaito dikejar kejar sama Len dan Rin menggunakan Road roller sambil ketawa setan.

Sementara itu, balik ke Gua Kaito.

Terlihat Miku sedang makan eskrim negi. Gakupo juga makan eskrim rasa terong, apalagi Luka, malah makan eskrim rasa tuna *?*

"Luka-san, sebenarnya ini happy ending atau sad ending?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Entahlah, aku juga gak tau. Lebih baik kita nikmati saja pemandangan diluar" jawab Luka.

"Bener tuh Gakupo-san, mending kita santai aja. Toh mereka paling baru berhenti besok" jawab Miku dengan enteng.

"Iya juga ya" jawab Gakupo. Akhirnya mereka menikmati pemandangan seorang Kaito sedang dikejar kejar oleh Len dan Rin memakai road roller sambil melihat pemandangan matahari yang tenggelam. Sungguh indah nya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara, "Kalian jahat semuaa…..", udah deh nikmati aja yang ada Kaito.

OWARI

Futa : Akhirnya Futa Update hahaha…

Kaito : Jahat lu author, masa gue terus yang disiksa?

Futa : Seperti kata **Chalice07**, kau itu enak untuk dinistakan sekaligus di siksa huahahaha...

Kaito : #Pundung dipojokanFuta : Buat **Vermiehans, Shiroi karen, Chalice07, Yuzumi Suzu'o, Nekonekoyosh, **dan** Clover 4 leaves**, Arigatou telah mereview cerita ini!  
Ryuu : Ne~ author, kita apakan nih Kaito?Len : Kita lindes aja pake road rollerRin : Betul kata Len tuh!Futa : Bagaimana kalau ditembak pake saga - chan, da?Len, Rin, Futa : #sisi Yandere mode : onKaito : #merasakan hawa yang akan membunuhnyaRin : KEJAR KAITO!Kaito : HUAAAA... TOLONGGG.. #dikejar kejar sama Road roller dan AuthorRyuu : Sementara Kaito lagi di kejar sama Rin, Len, dan author, Review Please!


End file.
